The present invention relates to flashlights and pertains particularly to an improved flashlight having multiple selectable bulbs.
Handheld flashlights are widely used as a primary source of light in many remote locations, especially where access to electrical distribution networks is not available. They have their own power source typically in the form of one or more batteries. Simpler, less expensive flashlights typically employ a number of small cylindrical alkaline batteries disposed end to end in a small diameter cylindrical housing. Most high powered, more expensive lights typically employ groups of dry cell batteries in arrays making up six or twelve volts in larger housings. Others employ larger single cubic shaped dry cell batteries which are typically six or nine volts. These lights usually have a handle attached to and extending outward from the housing shaped to provide a comfortable hand grip.
The electrical circuit of a conventional flashlight comprises a battery and a single light bulb positioned in a reflector with electrical conductors connecting the battery to the bulb and a switch for selectively interrupting and completing the circuit to energize the bulb and activate the light.
Reliable flashlights are essential tools for divers who routinely encounter reduced visibility under water. A flashlight must be reliable so that the diver is not likely to be left without a light should a component of the light, such as the bulb, fail. It should also be reasonably easy to carry and manipulate in view of the heavy protective clothing and gloves often worn by a diver.
Divers also frequently encounter different conditions while diving which require different light intensities in order to effectively illuminate an area of interest. It is well known that certain light sources (e.g. halogen) better penetrate certain types of water conditioner atmosphere than others.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flashlight having multiple selectable bulbs in order to provide a backup source in case of failure of one bulb and/or multiple bulbs of different illumination amounts.